


Complications

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Season 11, i want this to be true, mention of past jemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her job was done, it was time to move on. They wanted her back, she had no other place to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Her phone, thankfully, was on vibrate. It was her biggest meeting since she became “director.” Everyone knew that they were not to call, the only person who didn’t, was her mother. She knew better though, her mother never call during work hours.

“Director Prentiss, do you have anything you would like to add?”

“No, I think we’ve covered everything. It has been a pleasure doing business with all of you.” Her hands were twitching at her sides, anxious to give the person who was blowing up her phone a piece of her mind.

“Director. There is an agent on the phone requesting to speak with you.” An intern, a new intern, had rushed through the news, before quickly turning around and heading towards her next assignment.

“Agent, you better have a very good reason for calling me!”

“Emily, we need you back.”

“Hotch, I-uh sorry about yelling at you. I was in the middle of a meeting and wasn’t able to answer. Is everything alright?”

“My apologies. No one is hurt, but I have a question. We need someone stable, our last two have had- had complications. This team can’t take another member who isn’t going to last. Will you consider coming back and joining the BAU again?”

“I can’t give you an answer at the moment. I’ll call you when I have an answer.”

“That’s all I ask for. Thank you for your time.”

Every year he would call, asking to talk about maybe coming back. It pained her to turn him down time after time, but she just wasn’t ready to come back. She wasn’t ready to disappoint them again. She didn’t think that either of them would be able to work together after that night.

Emily wasn’t given much of a choice in the matter though. Her work in London was over, there was no more mission here. No more of using a fake Interpol location, she was free to do whatever job she wanted.

THat’s what the meeting was about, how well her team performed and what was in their future. They had served their purpose, now it was time to go back to their regular lives. The only problem was, they had all given up their lives to work in London.

“Hey boss, you all packed up?”

“Do I looked packed to you, Silver?”

“The chief said he wants us out by tonight, he already has another use for the building.”

* * *

 

Wine had never done much for her, let alone get her drunk. After two and a half bottles though, she was feeling good. She was pretty sure Friends was playing but she was more focused at the picture across the room. Derek had insisted that he take one, so JJ, Pen, and herself (all in a drunken stupor) posed as Charlie’s Angels.

Tears stung her eyes, she was letting her emotions take over. She was Emily Prentiss, stone cold with an ice heart,she never left emotions get the better of her. Unless of course it had to concern a certain blonde, than she was an emotional mess. She did stupid things when she was emotional.

“Agent Hotchner.”

“H-Hotch, are you, are you awake?” She was now hiccuping between every word.

“Yes. Emily is that you?”

“I’ll take the job.”

“Are you sure you want it.”

“I can be there in four days.”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only phone call she made. It was the only life-changing call she made though. She just cut off some of her ties there and ordered take-out.

* * *

 

Four days later

Emily was the first one to arrive at the office. It was understandable considering she was still on London time. She walked up the steps before looking back at her recovered second home, before taking the short walk to Hotch’s office. The team all arrived on time, no one ever noticed the someone was watching them, some FBI agents they are.

“Agent Prentiss.”

“Hello, Agent Hotchner, nice to see you again.”

“You know all the details, you have the same badge number and desk.”

“Thank you.”

Sensing that the meeting was over, Emily left the office. No one seemed to notice at first, but soon the whole room fell silent. Her team, her family, were shocked to say the least. They had thought after the first time she wouldn’t want to come back. They were wrong, of course they never knew the real reason she was in London. The only person who ever knew was Strauss, she seemed to know everything that went on when it concerned her agents. But now, no one knew.

Emily smiled, one that never reached her eyes, down at the team before moving to her own desk. They were all still too shocked that she was back to even say hi. She made sure to pass Reid and Morgan, she ran a hand across Derek’s back before messing up Reid’s hair.

“Em, what are you doing back? Why didn’t you tell me, tell us?” She knew she forgot to greet someone.

“Jay. I’m sorry, I just made this decision a couple of days ago and I was too worried about packing to even think to call.”

“So are you going to stay.”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Good, because I don’t think we would be able to go through with that again. We might just have to kill you to make you stay.” The blonde joked, before throwing herself into Emily’s arms.

“Okay you two, make some room for the rest of us.’” Her family had welcomed her home with open arms. There were no more secrets, no more complications.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything blah blah. Please share your thoughts and love.


End file.
